A conventional rain coat includes a pair of sleeves each having an opening formed on the sleeve end, which may penetrate rain water into the sleeve to wet a wearer's hand. Even the rain-coat wearer may also wear gloves in a cold weather to prevent the cold rain-water attack in a rainy winter day, however, the rain water may still penetrate through an aperture between the wearer's glove and the raincoat sleeve to wet the wearer's hand to make him cold and uncomfortable.
A conventional rain trousers after being worn such as by a motorcycle driver riding on a cycle may reveal the foot portion uncovered by the trouser hoses between the shoes and the trousers whereby upon the drainage of rain water, the driver's foot portion may be wet to cause uncomfortableness for the driver.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional rain coat and invented the present well-shielded rain clothes.